La vérité
by TotallyLife
Summary: TRADUCTION de "The truth" de WickedForGood13 - Si Danielle avait dit la vérité à Henry aux ruines d'Amboise.
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut à tous !**

**Voici la traduction de l'histoire de « ****WickedForGood13**** » dont le titre original est « The Truth ». Voici l'url pour y accéder : s/6322823/1/The_Truth.**

**Elle est en cours d'écriture et j'ai eu la permission de l'auteur pour la traduire. Je n'ai pas fait une traduction mot pour mot. J'ai essayé d'avoir une traduction le pus juste possible et ayant un rapport avec le film dans sa version française.**

**L'histoire se passe aux ruines d'Amboise.**

**Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient pas plus que les personnages que l'histoire. Les personnages sont la propriété d'Andy Tennant et l'histoire de WickedForGood13.  
**

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1**

_Je dois lui dire, _pensa Danielle._ Je ne peux pas le tromper plus longtemps. Il mérite la vérité._

« Votre Altesse, » _commença-t-elle._

« Henry », _l'a-t-il gentiment corrigé._

« Votre Altesse, _continua-t-elle_, je ne suis pas qui vous pensez que je suis. Je m'appelle Danielle de Barbarac et je ne suis qu'une servante. »

« QUOI ? _dit Henry furieux._ Pourquoi m'avez-vous menti ? Qu'alliez-vous faire après ? Est-ce pour mon argent, mon titre ? Qu'est-ce ? »

Dans la crainte, Danielle tomba à genoux à ses pieds en sanglotant.

« Pardonnez-moi, votre Altesse, pour tout. Le jour où je vous ai jeté les pompes, je ne vous ai pas reconnu. Je n'ai jamais rêvé que nous nous reverrions. Quand vous m'avez vu dans la cours, j'étais là pour sauver un compagnon, Maurice. Il avait été comme un second père pour moi. Mon propre père est mort quand j'avais 8 ans, me laissant aux bons soins de la Baronne. »

A ce stade, la curiosité d'Henry eut raison de lui. « La Baronne est votre mère ? »

« Ma belle-mère, votre Altesse. Elle ne s'est jamais souciée de moi et m'a transformé en servante dans ma propre maison. Pendant les 10 années suivant la mort de mon père, j'ai travaillé la terre que la Baronne a négligée. On m'a donné le travail d'une servante et traité comme telle. »

« Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? » _demanda Henry, sa curiosité, de nouveau, a été plus forte que lui._

« Je suppose que c'est parce que quand il est mort, j'ai été celle à qui il a dit « Je t'aime », plutôt qu'à la baronne qui avait été sa femme pendant deux semaines. La Baronne m'en voulait pour cette raison. Quand il a été clair que mon père était mort, la Baronne a été relevé et tenue par Maurice, qu'elle a récemment vendu pour payer ses impôts. »

« La vente des serviteurs sera proscrite lorsque je sera roi. », _déclara Henry._

Danielle sourit au sol, heureuse d'entendre Henry intéressé par le fonctionnement de son pays. Elle continua son récit.

« Avec l'argent que vous m'avez donné pour mon silence, je me suis habillée comme une courtisane et je suis allée sauver Maurice. Quand vous m'avez suivi, je n'ai pas su quoi faire. Si j'avais dit la vérité, j'aurai été mise en prison. Donc, je vous ai donné le nom de ma mère, Nicole de Lancret. De nouveau, je n'ai jamais pensé que nous nous rencontrerions après cela. Puis au bord du lac, j'ai presque oubliée qui j'étais. Je me suis mise à genoux, avant de me rappeler que j'étais une Comtesse. »

« J'ai pensé que c'était ce que vous tentiez de faire. Je me souviens de mon étrange réflexion sur le fait qu'une comtesse avait besoin de s'agenouiller devant moi. Pourquoi avez-vous fui ? »

« Votre Altesse, je me suis enfuie parce que ma demi-sœur, Jacqueline, m'a appelé. »

« Je vois », _murmura_ _Henry_. « Après au marché, j'avais raison ? »

« Oui, votre Altesse. Vous m'avez presque découverte au marché. J'ai jeté un poulet sur votre visage en état de choc. Vous étiez la dernière personne que je m'attendais à y rencontrer. »

« Et puis vint le monastère. » _dit Henry, remplissant les blancs._

« Oui. Plus tôt, je parlais avec mon ami, Gustave. Je me suis cachée derrière une meule de foin et j'ai jeté l'engin volant de Leonard De Vinci quand vous l'avez mentionné. J'ai couru jusqu'à ma maison parce que, à cette époque, j'étais tombée amoureuse de vous et je voulais passer le plus de temps possible avec vous. Que vous soyez enclin à partager quelque chose aussi extraordinaire que le monastère avec quelqu'un que vous ne connaissiez que depuis quelques jours m'a intrigué. »

« Vous m'avez intrigué. », _a répliqué Henry._

De nouveau, Danielle sourit à la terre avant de poursuivre.

« Les gitans vous ont menacé et j'ai dû vous sauver. Vous étiez, et êtes, plus important pour moi que ma propre vie. Je sais que je dois mourir pour vous avoir trompé, mais je veux que vous sachiez que la nuit dernière a été la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie. »

Danielle était restée à genoux aux pieds d'Henry, en attendant son verdict.

Quand Danielle a commencé à parler, Henry tremblait de colère à cause de sa déception et de sa trahison. Maintenant, il tremblait de colère à la façon dont elle avait été traitée. Il eut également honte de la façon dont il a agit, lui faisant ressentir le besoin de se mettre à plat ventre devant lui. Il l'aimait, Danielle, Nicole, il ne faisait aucune différence. Tous savaient qu'Henry aimait la femme à ses pieds.

Il baissa les yeux, préparé à la voir recroqueviller dans la peur de sa colère.

Ce qu'il vit plutôt lui fit bouillir le sang. Danielle était en effet recroqueviller, mais l'attention d'Henry fut attirée par son dos qui suintait du sang. Il remarqua que quelqu'un avait essayé d'arrêter le flux de sang, mais il a continué à s'infiltrer à travers le bandage et maintenant, il teintait la robe de Danielle.

« Danielle, _demanda-t-il inquiet_, qu'est-il arrivé à votre dos ? »

Il entendit sa respiration saccadée, comme si elle était embarrassée qu'il la voit comme ça, avant qu'elle ne dise : « Rien d'important, votre Altesse. »

« Pas important ?, _dit Henry incrédule_. Votre dos est couvert de sang et vous dites que cela n'est pas important ? »

« Ce n'est pas important. C'est le moins que je puisse avoir pour vous avoir trahi. »

Henry ferma ses yeux, de honte qu'elle puisse penser être digne d'un châtiment si brutal.

« Danielle, regardez-moi », _murmura Henry car Danielle avait parlé au sol tout le temps_.

Quand Danielle refusa de le faire, Henry se mit à genoux et a incliné son menton vers lui, en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

« Danielle, _dit-il encore, faisant de son mieux pour transmettre la sincérité de ses sentiments pour elle._ Cela n'a aucune importance pour moi de savoir quel est votre nom. Nicole et Danielle sont une seule et même personne. Je vous aime. »

« Vous m'aimez, Sire ? »

Danielle avait peine à en croire ses oreilles.

« Après ce que je vous ai fait ? »

« Oui, _dit simplement Henry,_ Et appelez-moi Henry, si vous le vouliez bien. Maintenant, asseyez-vous et dites-moi ce qui s'est passé avec votre dos. »

Lentement, le corps endolori d'être rester penché si longtemps, Danielle s'assit. Elle continua de fixer le sol, refusant de rencontre le regard aimant d'Henry. En soupirant, elle commença.

« J'ai dormi tard ce matin. Après la nuit dernière, j'étais épuisée. Quand la Baronne m'a réveillé, j'ai refusé de préparer le petit-déjeuner et à la place je me suis rendormie. Quand je me suis finalement levée, j'étais dehors à remplir un seau d'eau quand la femme de Maurice m'a dit de rentrer tout de suite. Je suis arrivée pour trouver Marguerite en train d'essayant la robe de ma mère, celle que j'avais l'intention de porter pour le bal. Quelques jours avant, la Baronne m'a dit que je pouvais l'accompagner, elle et ses filles, au bal si je me comportais bien et si je faisais toutes mes tâches. Mais ce matin, elle m'a informé qu'après mon refus de préparer le petit-déjeuner, je n'allais nulle part. J'ai demandé si elles pensaient que leurs manœuvres lamentables et leurs intrigues allaient leur faire décrocher une couronne. Marguerite m'a accusé d'être jalouse. Elle a aussi insulté ma mère, qui est morte en me mettant au monde. J'ai frappé Marguerite et l'ai pourchassé dans la maison. Nous sommes arrivées devant la cheminé où j'avais laissé la copie d'_Utopie_ que mon père m'avait ramené de son dernier voyage. Marguerite l'a mit au-dessus du feu afin de me contraindre à remettre les chaussures de ma mère que je tenais dans mes mains. La Baronne est arrivée et m'a demandé de bien réfléchir à la situation, le livre de mon père ou les chaussures de ma mère, bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puisse me sauver du fouet. J'ai remis les chaussures, seulement Marguerite a jeté le livre de mon père dans le feu. La Baronne m'a alors fouetté et c'est pourquoi je me trouve maintenant devant vous avec mon dos recouvert de sang. »

Henry ne pouvait pas regarder Danielle. _Elle avait vécu tellement de chose_, pensa-t-il.

Doucement, il tendit la main vers elle pour la prendre. Elle regarda successivement sa main et son visage, en lui demandant silencieusement s'il offrait ce qu'elle pensait qu'il offrait. Il sourit en l'encourageant.

« Je vous offre ma main, et avec ça, le monde. », _déclara-t-il._

« Oh, Henry », _dit Danielle, en prenant sa main, les larmes aux yeux_.

Henry se leva, en tirant Danielle avec lui, avant de passer ses bras autour d'elle prudemment, se souvenant de ses blessures.

« Je suis tellement désolé que vous ayez subi cela, Danielle, _dit-il_. Je vous promets que la Baronne et ses filles vont souffrir. »

Il y avait une note de finalité dans sa voix.

« Pas Jacqueline, Henry. S'il vous plaît, elle a été celle qui a soigné mon dos ce matin. »

« Vous êtes si généreuse, Danielle. »

Henry lui sourit, avant de bouger sa tête pour la reposer sur son épaule. Il ferma les yeux, savourant le sentiment de l'avoir dans ses bras, tout en essayant de calmer sa rage sur le fait que la Baronne ai fouetté l'amour de sa vie.

Après un moment de silence, Henry recula, seulement pour déposer un genou à terre et de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

« Danielle de Barbarc, je vous aime plus que la vie elle-même. Voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de m'épouser ? »

Il attendait avec impatience sa réponse qui permettra de déterminer son bonheur.

« Oui, Henry. Oh oui ! Mille fois oui. »

Henry se releva et souleva Danielle, la faisant tournoyer dans les airs avant de la remettre sur pieds.

« Venez, _dit-il, prenant sa main._ Nous devons le dire à mes parents. »

Danielle pâlit. Henry remarqua sa frayeur.

« Ils vous aimeront, _la rassura-t-il_. Autant que moi. »

« Mais Henry, je vous ai trahi. Et en vous trahissant, je les ai trahis aussi. Ils ont toutes les raisons de me mépriser. »

« Absurde, _se moqua Henry_. Je vous aime. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Lorsque Danielle resta figée où elle était, Henry revint vers elle.

« Ils ne vont pas vous faire de mal, _dit-il doucement_. Et même s'ils le font, je serai là pour vous protéger. Je vous le promets. »

Une seule larme coula sur le visage couvert de suie de Danielle. Henry l'essuya, couvrant sa propre main de suie. Il lui fit un sourire ravageur, à tel point qu'elle sourit à travers ses larmes.

« Comment puis-je résister à ce regard ? » _demanda-t-elle._

« Vous ne pouvez pas », _lui répondit Henry._

Redevenant sérieuse, Danielle lui demanda : « Qu'ai-je fait pour vous mériter ? »

« La question n'est pas ce que vous avez pour moi. Mais plutôt, qu'ai-je fait pour vous mériter ? Je me suis toujours dérobé à mon devoir, en n'ayant aucun désir de devenir roi. Vous avez vécu avec une famille à gérer, mais vous n'avez pas abandonné. Grâce à vous, j'ai changé pour être meilleur et je peux maintenant voir comment je peux améliorer la vie de mon peuple, à commencer par vous. »

Henry prit en coupe le visage de Danielle dans ses mains et se pencha pour saisir ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Danielle jeta ses bras autour d'Henry, en investissant toute son âme dans le baiser.

« Je vous aime. », _murmura-t-elle quand ils eurent besoin d'air._

« Je vous aime aussi,_ répondit-il_. Maintenant, êtes-vous prête pour rencontrer mes parents ? »

« Aussi prête que je ne l'ai jamais été. Sire _», répondit-elle en plaisantant_.

« Je resterai à vos côtés », _lui promit-il_.

Ils partagèrent un regard de braise avant leur départ pour le palais.

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'essayerai de poster le plus rapidement possible la suite. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et corriger-moi s'il le faut.**

**A bientôt,**

**Pitchoune-Bella**


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Disclamer**__** : voir le premier chapitre.**_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__** « Il y a eu plusieurs questions sur le fait que Danielle semble sale, comme lorsqu'elle était chez Le Pieu, je vais vous expliquer. La simple raison est qu'elle était à genoux aux pieds d'Henry, ainsi ses vêtements, ses mains et son visage sont sales. C'est tout. Satisfait ? »

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque Henry et Danielle approchèrent du palais, Danielle commença à trembler de peur.

« Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? _demanda-t-elle à Henry, inquiète_. Que faire s'ils me jettent en prison pour vous avoir trahi ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il va se passer,_ dit Henry fermement, en plaçant délicatement sa main dans le creux de son dos. _Je ne les laisserai pas faire. Ils veulent le meilleur pour moi et pour le pays, et c'est vous. »

Danielle inspira pour se calmer avant de suivre Henry à l'intérieur. Elle remarqua les regards et les chuchotements à peine dissimulé à son égard. Elle comprit. Après tout, elle était toujours habillée de sa robe de servante et elle était couverte de suie et de saleté, ainsi que de sang.

« Henry, _murmura-t-elle._ Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas me changer et me nettoyer ? Je ne peux pas faire face à vos parents comme une servante, malgré le fait que c'est ce que je suis. »

Henry se tourna vers elle, presque en colère.

« Non, _dit-il avec acharnement._ Vous n'êtes PAS une servante. Vous pouvez avoir été traité comme telle, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous êtes. Vous êtes généreuse, une jeune femme intelligente que mes parents et l'ensemble du pays vont tomber amoureux, comme je l'ai fait. »

Il se pencha rapidement pour capturer ses lèves dans un baiser passionné.

Lorsqu'Henry la lâcha, il souriait car il avait réussi à laisser sans voix Danielle. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais il pouvait dire qu'elle était hébétée. Il caressa son visage.

« Venez, mon amour. Il est temps. »

Sans un mot, elle hocha la tête, prenant sa main et le suivit dans le bureau de ses parents.

« Père, Mère,_ commença Henry_. Voici Danielle de Barbarac. Elle a prétendu être Nicole de Lancret, sa mère, pour éviter la punition pour s'être habillé comme une courtisane, afin de sauver un serviteur qui était un second père pour elle. »

L'attention du roi et de la reine fut tout de suite attirée.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, prétendre être une courtisane ? » _hurla Francis._

Henry se mit devant Danielle en la protégeant.

« Père, Mère, laissez-moi vous expliquer. Son père, un marchand, est mort quand elle avait 8 ans, la laissant à la garde de sa belle-mère, la Baronne Rodmilla de Ghent. Depuis, elle a été reléguée au statut d'une servante. »

Ensemble, le roi et la reine eurent des hoquets de détresse face au sort de Danielle.

Henry continua.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés le matin de ma tentative d'évasion. Elle m'a appelé un voleur, car j'avais « emprunté » un cheval de son père. Elle a jeté des pommes sur moi avant de me reconnaitre. Je lui ai donné de l'argent pour son silence, argent qu'elle utilisa pour libérer un compagnon, Maurice. Nous nous sommes rencontrés de nouveau dans la cour et je l'ai prié de me donner un non, n'importe quel nom. C'est alors qu'elle m'a donné le nom de sa mère, Nicole de Lancret, et lui donna le titre de « Comtesse ». Nous avons continué de nous rencontrer et, au fil du temps, nous sommes tombés amoureux. »

La reine sourit en entendant que son fils avait finalement trouvé l'amour. Bien que son propre mariage fut arrangé, elle a toujours cru au vrai amour et a toujours espéré qu'Henry, contrairement à elle, aurait le choix quand il serait temps de se marier. Il semblerait qu'il avait fait son choix.

« Hier, j'ai invité Danielle à m'accompagner au monastère après quoi notre voiture s'est brisé et nous avons rencontré quelques gitans que j'avais précédemment rencontré le jour de ma tentative d'évasion. Ayant une dent contre moi, ils me menaçaient lorsque Danielle est intervenue et a demandé qu'on lui rende ses affaires et qu'on lui fournisse un cheval. En plaisantant, le chef des gitans a dit qu'elle pouvait avoir tout ce qu'elle pouvait porter. Elle a obtenu sa parole à ce sujet et m'a ensuite porté, me sauvant ainsi ma vie. Nous avons passé une agréable soirée, ensemble, avec les gitans avant que je ne l'a ramène chez elle. Avant de se dire bonsoir, je lui ai demandé de me retrouver le lendemain. Lorsque nous nous sommes revus ce matin aux ruines d'Amboise, elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'avait menti sur son identité. Pour moi, Nicole et Danielle, sont une seule et même personne. Je l'aime, cette merveilleuse femme qui est debout à mes côtés, et je lui ai demandé d'être ma femme. »

Henry fit signe à Danielle, qui était restée silencieuse tout ce temps, les yeux rivés au sol, ayant peur de la rencontre, sûre d'être désapprouvé aux yeux du Roi et de la Reine.

« Ma chère, _dit la Reine, se rapprochant de Danielle les bras tendus._ Nous avons une dette envers vous pour avoir sauver la vie de notre fils. Merci. »

En disant ses mots, la reine embrassa Danielle, la faisant de nouveau crier de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » _demanda la Reine, alarmée_.

« Mère, Danielle a été blessée par la Baronne. C'est de ma faute, je pense. »

« Non, Henry_, l'interrompit Danielle, les larmes aux yeux, à la fois de douleur après l'étreinte de la Reine et du fait qu'Henry se blâmait lui-même pour son actuelle situation._ Nous sommes restés tard la nuit dernière, ne revenant que peu de temps avant l'aube. J'ai dormi trop longtemps. Quand la Baronne et mes demi-sœurs m'ont réveillé, insistant pour que je fasse leurs petits-déjeuners, j'ai refusé, en leur disant _« Vous avez deux mains. Vous n'avez qu'à le préparer vous-même._ » »

A cela, le Roi laissa échapper un éclat de rire, en essayant de récupérer un semblant de toux.

Danielle continua.

« Je me suis rendormie. Quand je me suis levée, je suis allée dehors pour remplir un seau d'eau. La femme de Maurice m'a appelé à l'intérieur. Quand je suis arrivé, ma demi-sœur Marguerite essayait la robe de mariée de ma mère qu'elle m'avait léguée. La Baronne m'informa que Marguerite allait porter cette robe au bal. Auparavant, la Baronne m'avait dit que je pouvais l'accompagner elle et ses filles au bal si je me comportais bien et si je faisais toutes mes tâches. Mais ce matin, elle m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas y aller, comme mon refus de préparer le petit-déjeuner n'était définitivement pas un bon comportement. Et puis, Marguerite a insulté ma mère, m'informant sans pitié qu'elle était morte. Je l'ai frappé, l'envoyant voler au-dessus du lit. Ensuite je l'ai pourchassé dans toute la maison. Nous sommes arrivées devant la cheminée où j'avais laissé _Utopie_, le dernier cadeau de mon père. Marguerite l'a mit au-dessus du feu pour me forcer à lui remettre les chaussures de ma mère que je tenais dans mes mains quand je l'ai frappé. La Baronne est arrivé et a dit que je devais réfléchir à la situation soigneusement, mais jamais le livre de mon père ni les chaussures de ma mère allaient me sauver du fouet. »

Tant le Roi que la Reine haletaient à cette déclaration.

« J'ai remis les chaussures, seulement Marguerite a jeté le livre de mon père dans le feu. J'ai pleuré et la Baronne m'a retenu pour m'empêché de récupérer le libre du feu. Ensuite elle m'a fouetté. »

A ce stade, Danielle se retourna, permettant à la famille royale d'examiner son dos.

Le Roi et la Reine étaient sans voix. Pour une si jeune femme se faire sévèrement puni était impensable. Le dos de Danielle était entrecroisé de bandes sanglantes rendant sa robe encore plus rouge. Ses cheveux étaient trempés de sang aussi car après qu'Henry est examiné son dos, ses cheveux avaient été laissés lâcher et elle avait encore à les épingler.

Le Roi prit la parole.

« Nous allons voir un docteur qui va tout de suite examiner votre dos, Danielle. »

Elle se retourna de nouveau.

« Vous voulez dire que je ne suis pas punie ? »

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous être punie ? » _demanda le Roi de sa voix la plus douce, sentant que Danielle avait besoin de tendresse._

« J'ai trahi votre fils, et à travers lui, vous. Je dois sûrement être punie ? »

« Absurde, _dit la Reine_. Notre fils vous aime. Nous ne ferions jamais de mal à celle qu'il aime. D'ailleurs, vous aviez vos raisons d'agir comme vous l'avez fait. Vous êtes loyale, protectrice, sensible, une jeune dame et ce serait un honneur de vous accueillir dans notre famille. »

« Merci, vos Majestés. » _murmura Danielle, bouleversée par leur gentillesse et leur acceptation_.

« Je vous en prie, Danielle. Vous allez faire partie de la famille. En privé, vous pouvez nous appeler « _Mère_ » et « _Père_ » », _dit la Reine, en atteignant les mains de Danielle pour la relever de sa profonde révérence qu'elle avait faite après avoir entendu qu'elle n'allait pas être punie._

« Merci, Mère. Merci, Père », _dit Danielle, en essayant des mots étrangers dans sa langue. _Elle décida que cela leur allait bien.

« Notre plaisir, Danielle, _ajouta le Roi_. Maintenant, je vous suggère que le médecin jette un coup d'œil à votre dos tout de suite. Nous ne voudrions pas que notre future belle-fille soit infectée. »

Henry prit sa main, en la serrant pour la rassurer, alors qu'il l'emmena hors de la salle.

Danielle s'est tournée encore une fois.

« Merci », _dit-elle, revenant en courant vers ses futurs beaux-parents et les étreignant, un acte qu'ils ont soigneusement retourné, étant attentif à son dos._

Puis Danielle retourna aux côtés d'Henry, marchant main dans la main avec lui.

Le Roi et la Reine regardèrent le départ du jeune couple et se rappelèrent de lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et qu'ils allaient bientôt se marier, comme Henry et Danielle. Ils sourirent de contentement face au nouveau bonheur de leur fils avant de retourner à leurs affaires d'état qui ne pouvaient pas attendre plus longtemps.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur : **__**à partir de ce chapitre, l'auteur a décidé d'écrire plusieurs chapitres. Elle songe à écrire jusqu'à leur nuit de noce. **_

_**Note de la traductrice :**__** je posterai tous les samedis jusqu'au chapitre 4. Après cela dépendra de l'auteur et quand elle postera de nouveaux chapitres. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle allait finir cette fic, sauf qu'elle ne sait pas quand.**_


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Note de la traductrice :**__** l'auteur vient de publier le 5**__**ème**__** chapitre ! Samedi ou dimanche prochain vous aurez le 4**__**ème**__** chapitre.

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 3**

Henry garda fermement la main de Danielle la recouvrant par la sienne, comme il la menait en haut de plusieurs escaliers à une chambre près de la sienne qui serait maintenant la leur.

Ils arrivèrent devant une portée ornée.

« Fermez vos yeux, _murmura Henry_ »

Danielle le regarda avec un air interrogateur mais respecta sa demande. Pour un effet supplémentaire, Henry plaça sa propre main sur les yeux de Danielle, avant d'ouvrier la porte et de la guider à l'intérieur.

Enlevant ses mains, il lui dit : « Ouvrez-les. »

Danielle le fit, en clignotant lentement à la lumière entrant. Le lit était assez grand pour trois ou quatre personnes. Les rideaux des fenêtres étaient tirés afin de laisser entrer le plus de lumière possible et la vue était spectaculaire, surplombant les magnifiques jardins et allées.

« Oh, Henry. C'est merveilleux. C'est si lumineux et ouvert. Je n'ai pas été dans une pièce comme cela depuis une éternité. D'habitude je suis debout si tard que je m'endors dans les cendres du feu. C'est pourquoi j'aime être dehors, je me sens libre. »

Henry ferma les yeux contre la douleur. Une simple chambre et Danielle a agit comme s'il lui offrait le plus grand cadeau du monde. Il se promit qu'il compenserait pour les années de négligence qu'elle avait subie.

Il se mit derrière elle, soigneusement il plaça ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui, avant de reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Doucement il embrassa son cou. Sa réponse fut de se retourner autant qu'elle put, toujours enfermée dans ses bras, et l'embrassa avec tout l'enthousiasme qu'elle pouvait.

Front contre front, Henry rompit le silence apaisant.

« Je vais envoyer chercher un docteur pour s'occuper de votre dos,_ murmura-t-il_. »

Sa voix était étranglée par l'émotion.

« Henry, ce n'est pas votre faute, _dit Danielle, en essayant de le raisonner._ »

« Si j'étais revenu chez vous plus tôt… »

La voix d'Henry se perdit en essayant de penser à quelque chose qu'il aurait pu faire pour empêcher Danielle d'être dans sa situation actuelle.

Danielle s'en moqua.

« Il n'y a rien que vous auriez pu faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois. La Baronne a toujours cherché des raisons pour me blesser. »

Danielle se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas bon de le dire.

Henry est devenu blanc de rage et se mit à trembler.

« Vous voulez dire, _dit-il d'une voix étonnamment calme, mais une voix que Danielle pouvait dire qui dissimulait ses véritables sentiments_, que la Baronne vous a fouetté avant ? »

« Oui, Henry, _dit Danielle, ayant un peu peur de son futur mari_. »

Henry réalisa cela et vint se placer devant elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il s'expliqua.

« Le simple fait de vous toucher me calme. »

Danielle se détendit dans ses bras.

« Vous me rendez plus forte, Henry, _confessa-t-elle_. Les tentatives de la Baronne à obtenir une réaction de moi ont échoué, car je pensais à vous. Dans mon esprit, je m'évadais dans un paradis où j'étais avec vous. Dans notre paradis, il n'y avait ni douleur, ni coup de fouet, seulement nous. »

« Oh, ma chérie. Je vous promets, je ferai en sorte que votre paradis devienne une réalité. Nous allons construire un paradis ici sur Terre, ensemble. »

« Oh, Henry. Je vous aime. »

« Je vous aime aussi, Danielle. »

Ils s'embrassèrent, avant qu'Henry ne retire, insistant pour qu'un docteur soit convoqué immédiatement pour s'occuper du dos de Danielle.

« Ce soir au bal, j'ai l'intention de vous présenter comme ma fiancée, _jura Henry_. »

« Oh, Henry…, _s'estompa la voix de Danielle, ses yeux pleins de larme et brillant d'amour pour lui_. »

A ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, _dit Henry_. »

Le docteur entra, s'arrêtant pour saluer Henry, avant de tourner vers Danielle.

« Est-ce la patiente ? _demanda-t-il_. »

« Oui. Elle… sa situation… , _lutta Henry pour trouver les mots adéquats pour décrire ce qui était arrivée à Danielle_. »

« J'ai été fouetté, _déclara Danielle brusquement, interrompant les explications vastes d'Henry._ »

Les yeux du docteur s'élargissaient de façon visible, car Danielle était apparemment une fille de première classe. Pour quelqu'un de son statut, avoir été fouetté…

« Est-ce que cela vous ennuierait de me donner la permission d'examiner votre dos ? _demanda le docteur, en supposant que c'était là où étaient les blessures de la dame_. »

« Pas du tout, _murmura_ _Danielle_. »

Elle se retourna, permettant au docteur d'accéder à son dos.

Le docteur retint son souffle en voyant la gravité des blessures de Danielle, car sous les actuelles marques de coup, ils y avaient des cicatrices de blessures anciennes.

« Je vois que ce n'est pas la première fois. Depuis combien de temps subissez-vous ce traitement ? _demanda le docteur en s'inquiétant de l'état de santé de la dame._ »

Danielle lança un regard nerveux vers Henry, avant de fermer les yeux et de se jeter à l'eau.

« Dix ans, _dit-elle enfin à voix basse. _»

Elle entendit le docteur retenir son souffle une nouvelle fois, tandis qu'elle entendit un cri étranglé de dégoût venant de l'endroit où était Henry.

Soudainement, elle fut arrachée hors de portée du docteur et tirée dans une écrasante étreinte d'Henry. Il semblerait qu'Henry a tenté de retirer toutes ses douleurs et de le prendre pour lui.

Après quelques instants écoulés et l'étreinte d'Henry a néanmoins diminué, Danielle lui chuchota :

« Henry, le docteur attend. »

Ce fut avec un peu d'effort qu'Henry réussit à relâcher Danielle.

« Bien sûr. Excusez-moi, Docteur. »

« Pas de tout, votre Altesse, _répondit le docteur, souriant avec compréhension_. »

« Ma Dame, je dois être autorisé à vous enlever votre robe pour voir l'étendue de vos blessures. »

« Bien sûr, Docteur. »

Danielle se tourna encore et sentit le tissus être retiré de ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit seulement debout dans sa combinaison. _**(note de la traductrice : je pense qu'il s'agit du pantalon que portait les femmes de cette époque)**_

« Voulez-vous vous allonger dans le lit s'il vous plaît, sur votre ventre ? J'ai ma sacoche avec moi et il y a une certaine pommade et pansement dedans. Vous serez bientôt guérie, Danielle. »

« Merci, _murmura-t-elle_. »

Quand la robe de Danielle avait été enlevée, Henry n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il pouvait regarder. Quand son dos fut entièrement révélé, Henry a été obligé de serrer sa mâchoire et de joindre fermement ses mains derrière son dos pour éviter de décimer entièrement la pièce. Des profondes marques de coup rouges semblaient être pratiquement taillées dans son dos. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que quiconque puisse blesser son ange bien-aimé, cependant la Baronne prouva qu'elle pouvait être parfaitement capable de le faire. Henry jura que la Baronne et Marguerite paieraient pour avoir rendu la vie de Danielle un enfer.

A l'application de la pommade apaisante du docteur, Danielle eut un léger frisson. Elle se promit qu'elle ne crierait pas, comme elle n'avait pas crié durant les coups de fouet. Elle ne voulait pas causer plus de souffrance à Henry.

Elle grimaça légèrement au moment où la pommade toucha un coup particulièrement profond, mais elle garda le silence.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, le docteur fit son sac, en disant qu'il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour Danielle.

« Le reste, c'est à elle, _adressa-t-il à Henry_. »

« C'est une combattante, _dit Henry avec un sourire._ Elle va s'en sortir. »

Avec une révérence de départ, le docteur partit.

Henry et Danielle étaient seuls à présent.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Je vous mets le chapitre aujourd'hui car je ne suis pas chez moi ce week-end ! **

**J'ai transmis les commentaires que j'ai reçu à l'auteur !**

**Enjoy it !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

Danielle avait peur. Elle avait peur d'Henry et de sa réaction. Maintenant qu'il connaissait l'étendue de ses blessures, sans parler depuis quand cela durait, elle avait peur qu'il veuille changer d'avis au sujet de l'épouser. Elle avait peur qu'il ne l'aime plus.

Elle se redressa, en gardant les yeux fixés sur le sol. Elle perçut Henry qui était rester debout près de la porte après avoir montré la sortie au docteur.

Soudainement, Danielle rechercha les beaux yeux d'Henry. Il était à genoux devant elle, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

Doucement, il embrassa ses mains rugueuses, calleuses, usées par le travail, avant de, une fois de plus, lever les yeux vers elle.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? _lui demanda-t-il._ »

« Je pensais que maintenant que vous m'avez vu comme je suis réellement, vous ne me voudrez plus, _dit sincèrement Danielle._ »

« Ne plus vous vouloir ? »

Henry était furieux qu'elle puisse même penser à quelque chose comme ça.

« Danielle, je vous aime et rien, pas même votre passé, ne va changer cela. »

Danielle se jeta sur lui.

« Oh, Henry. Je vous aime, mais j'ai peur. »

Henry ne pouvait pas le croire. Sa belle, forte et courageuse Danielle avait peur ?

« Peur de quoi, mon amour ? »

« J'ai peur que le destin nous déchire. Je suis une roturière, vous êtes un prince. Les deux ne se mélangent pas. »

« Danielle, regardez-moi. »

Henry prit en coupe le visage de Danielle dans ses mains, la forçant à rencontrer ses yeux.

« On vous a refusé votre droit de naissance naturel par votre belle-mère. Par la naissance, vous devriez être une femme noble, pas une roturière, comme vous venez de parler de vous. Comme une femme noble, nous nous serions rencontrés et aurions parlé et nous sommes probablement tombés amoureux et personne ne nous aurait interrogés. Je comprends vos craintes. Ayant été élevé comme une roturière, il est tout naturel pour vous d'avoir peur. Mais, Danielle, je vous aime. Pas votre titre ou votre statut, mais _vous_. Et personne, rien, ne va jamais changer ça ! »

Henry se mit debout, tirant Danielle avec lui.

« Je vous aime aussi, Henry, _murmura tendrement Danielle._ »

Henry lui sourit avec un regard d'un tel amour et de dévotion afin d'attirer ses yeux sur lui. Danielle haletait à l'expression de son visage. L'amour brillant dans ses yeux la bouleversa.

« Le passé est le passé, Danielle. Laissez-le et concentrez-vous sur notre futur ensemble. »

Danielle pouvait seulement incliner la tête, elle n'était pas submergée par ses émotions et ses sentiments mais par son amour pour Henry.

« Embrassez-moi, _murmura-t-elle _»

Et Henry s'y soumit.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Salut à tous !**

**L'auteur a fini d'écrire son histoire. Je vais pouvoir tout traduire. Après ce chapitre, il en reste 2. J'essayerai de les traduire le plus vite possible.**

**Enjoy it !**

**Chapitre 5**

Après s'être embrassé quelques minutes, Danielle s'écarta à contrecœur.

« Henry », _murmura-t-elle_, sachant que ce qu'elle allait dire allait gâcher l'ambiance.

« Oui, amour ? » _demanda Henry, un peu étourdi_.

« Henry, je veux rentrer pour la robe de mariée de ma mère. Je veux la porter pour le bal de ce soir et je veux me marier avec. »

« Danielle, non. La Baronne vous fera quelque chose si elle vous attrape. »

« Elle ne m'attrapera pas, chéri. Je vais y aller quand tout le monde sera parti. Et même si elle le fait, je vous ai à mes côtés. Elle ne peut rien me faire sans s'attirer des ennuis avec vous, et la loi. Elle apprécie trop sa position pour faire quelque chose la mettant en péril. Pour ne rien dire, des chances de Marguerite à la Cour. »

Henry soupira.

« Quand pourrais-je vous refuser quelque chose ? D'accord. Vous pouvez aller récupérer la robe de votre mère. Mais je vais vous accompagner, avec mon Capitaine de la Garde, en cas de problème. Vous êtes pour moi plus précieuse que tout, y compris ma propre vie. »

Danielle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle entendrait de tels mots qui lui seraient destinés.

« Oh, Henry. Je vous aime tellement. Merci. Je sais que mes parents vous auraient adorés. »

« Comme moi je vous adore. »

Les deux s'embrassèrent encore, les mains d'Henry caressées gentiment le dos de Danielle. Son touché ne fut cependant pas assez doux, pour que la respiration de Danielle change, quand il toucha une entaille sensible de son dos.

Avant qu'Henry ne dise quoi que ce soit qui le blâmerait à nouveau, Danielle se força à sourire.

« Je vais bien, Henry. Réellement. »

Pour le convaincre, elle se pencha et lia leurs lèvres encore.

« Je vous aime, Danielle. _» chuchota farouchement Henry_, communiquant tout ce qu'il ressentait à travers ses mots pour elle et grâce à leurs lèvres.

« Comme je vous aime. », _déclara Danielle entre deux baisers_.

A contrecœur, Danielle s'écarte et se tourna pour s'habiller.

Remarquant ce qu'elle faisait, Henry s'exclama :

« Vous ne pouvez pas porter cela. C'est déchiré et ensanglanté. »

« Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai, Henry », _dit Danielle._

Se tournant vers une porte fermée, Henry l'ouvrit.

« Allons, je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose pour vous dans cette pièce. »

Il en sortit une robe en velours bleu nuit, avec des étoiles argentées cousues partout.

« Oh, Henry. C'est beau. »

« J'imagine qu'elle le sera davantage sur vous. Essayez-là. »

Soigneusement, Danielle prit la robe à Henry. La faisant glisser sur elle, elle eut le souffle coupé face au luxe absolu de porter une telle robe.

Henry fut sans voix lorsque Danielle tournoya sur elle-même pour avoir son approbation.

« Danielle…,_ sa voix s'estompa._ Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire combien c'est beau, magnifique, et tout simplement superbe de vous regarder en ce moment même. »

Et en effet, il n'y avait jamais eu une plus belle femme. Le bleu nuit de la robe complétait les mèches acajou de Danielle à la perfection. Les étoiles cousues faisaient ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux. La robe en elle-même mettait en valeur le corps de Danielle, tombant dans les bons endroits et accentuant ses courbes.

« Je pense, _commença Henry après avoir fermé sa bouche, qui s'était ouverte_, que je ne serais pas le seul homme en lice pour avoir votre attention ce soir. »

« Mais vous l'aurez. Je ne pourrai jamais accorder du temps à aucun homme mais vous, d'un seul coup d'œil. »

Henry prit ses mains, l'attirant à lui :

« Je vous aime. Ne doutez jamais de cela. », _dit-il, avant de sceller ses mots avec un mot._

Danielle fondit. Elle sentit que ses genoux devenaient faibles.

_Dieu merci pour les fort bras d'Henry qui me soutiennent,_ pensa-t-elle.

_J'ai promis de lui dire que je l'aime chaque minute de chaque jour. Elle a tant souffert dans sa vie. J'ai l'intention de lui montrer qu'elle est aimé le reste de ses jours,_ pensa Henry.

Luttant pour former une pensée cohérente, Danielle réussit à dire :

« Nous devrions y aller. La Baronne sera probablement sur le marché, vendant tout ce qui peut rapporter un bon prix. »

« Pourquoi doit-_elle_ y aller ? Et pourquoi doit-elle s'inquiéter de la vente de quelque chose ?

« La Baronne a un système : elle ne prête aucune attention au manoir, accuse moi et les autres serviteurs de ses dettes, et prétend toujours avoir de l'argent à jeter par les fenêtres. »

« Eh bien, alors, allons-y. », _dit Henry, en offrant galamment son bras à Danielle._

En souriant, Danielle le prit et permit à Henry de l'amener aux écuries.

« Je pensais que tu préférais choisir ton propre cheval », _dit Henry avec un sourire_, en regardant Danielle aller de cheval à cheval, caresser le nez ici et là, donnant des petites tapes, et généralement se liant avec chaque cheval qui était entré en contact avec elle.

« N'importe quel cheval, Henry ? », _demanda Danielle abasourdie._

_Je n'ai jamais vu d'aussi belles créatures avant, _pensa-t-elle._ Excepté l'homme debout à mes côtés, _modifia Danielle en souriant.

« N'importe quel cheval », _confirma Henry._

« Eh bien alors, je vais choisir celui-ci », _dit_ _Danielle_, en s'immobilisant devant l'étal d'une jeune pouliche, noire comme la nuit d'encre avec une étoile au milieu de son front.

« Son nom est « _Wishing Star_ » (souhait d'étoile) », _informa Henry à Danielle._

« Un joli nom pour un joli cheval », _dit Danielle, roucoulant devant Wishing Star._

« Celui-ci est mon cheval,_ dit Henry, en montrant un magnifique étalon se reposant dans le box d'à côté._ C'est-à-dire quand je n'emprunte pas votre cheval. »

Ils sourirent tous les deux en se remémorant leur première rencontre.

« Allez! En selle !, _dit_ _Danielle_. C'est-à-dire, si Votre Altesse est en mesure de scelle son propre cheval. »

« Vous seriez surprise par toutes les choses que je peux faire. Je ne suis pas un parfait imbécile. »

« Ah, donc vous admettez que vous êtes en parti un imbécile ? »

« Jamais ! », _s'exclama_ _Henry, en riant aux singeries de sa future femme._

Emmenant leurs chevaux dans la cour, Henry et Danielle furent accueillis par Laurent, le Capitaine de la Garde.

« Laurent, voici Danielle, ma fiancée. », _dit Henry, présentant sa patiente baby-sitter à sa future femme._

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Danielle », _déclara Laurent, la saluant depuis sa selle._

« De même, Monsieur », _dit Danielle avec courtoisie._

« J'ai été imposé à Laurent toute ma vie. Il m'a vu grandir et a jasé sur moi plus de fois que je ne peux me le rappeler. », _dit Henry_, engageant une agréable conversation sur la route de l'ancienne maison de Danielle.

« Henry, était-il un fauteur de troubles, Laurent ? » _demanda Danielle_, curieuse de savoir comment était son futur mari étant enfant.

« Etait ? Il cherche toujours à provoquer autant de mal et de grabuge qu'il le peut ! » _s'exclama Laurent._

Une fois le rire de Danielle passée, et qu'Henry avait cessé de se défendre, Laurent continua.

« Bien sûr, ces derniers jours ont vu un remarquable changement en lui. Je _vous_ crois, Mademoiselle, être la cause de son intérêt soudain au pouvoir et l'amélioration de la vie de son peuple. »

« Merci pour vos compliments, Monsieur, mais je choisis de croire qu'Henry aurait fait un bon souverain avec ou sans moi dans sa vie. »

« Absurde ! Je ne peux pas imaginer diriger sans toi à mes côtés », _interrompit Henry, atteignant sa main et l'amenant à ses lèvres._

« Merci, Henry. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi non plus. Eh bien, je peux… mais je ne veux pas. »

« Ne faites pas alors. Je suis ici maintenant et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous quitter. Jamais. »

« Bien. Je vous y tiendrai. », _dit Danielle avec un sourire._

Leurs mains restèrent enlacées le reste de leur voyage.

Finalement, Danielle annonça :

« Nous sommes arrivés. »


	6. Chapitre 6

**Salut à tous !**

**Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu quelques soucis dans ma vie et je dois avouer que j'avais un peu oublié cette histoire. Merci à **_**Clois**_** pour le rappel ! Dans ce cas-là, l'auteur a fini d'écrire l'histoire depuis mars ^^**

**Je traduis les deux derniers chapitres ce week-end.**

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Le trio s'était arrêté au sommet d'une colline, regardant vers le bas, au-dessus de la terre qui appartenait légitimement à Danielle.

« Je peux voir pourquoi vous demeurent inspirer à travailler la terre, Danielle, même quand vous deviez être épuisée. C'est beau. » _dit Henry._

« C'était le rêve de mon père, _répondit Danielle._ J'ai cherché à garder ce rêve vivant, pour _le_ maintenir en vie, en honorant la terre qu'il chérissait. »

Ils restèrent assis en le silence pendant quelques instants de plus, avant que Danielle mette un pied à terre, en disant : « Je devrais y aller maintenant. Je serai bientôt de retour. »

Henry mit pied à terre aussi, embrassant Danielle avec autant de passion qu'il avait dans son corps.

« Soyez prudente » _murmura-t-il._

« Toujours, Sire » _répondit-elle, souriant pour faire savoir à Henry qu'elle utilisait son titre pour le taquiner._

Henry retourna le sourire, saluant alors qu'elle se tournait et s'éloigna.

« Elle ira bien, Henry, _l'encouragea Laurent._ Sa « famille » ne peut rien lui faire quand elle vous a à ses côtés. »

« Ce fait ne va pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet, _dit Henry._ La Baronne l'a _fouetté_, Laurent. Vous ne connaitrez pas un chagrin d'amour tant que vous n'aurez pas vu l'amour de votre vie souffrir, à genoux à vos pieds dans une robe tachée de sang. »

Laurent fut choqué en silence. Il n'avait eu aucune idée que Danielle avait vécu tellement de chose.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Danielle avait fait son chemin avec précaution vers la maison de son père. Elle entra par l'entrée des domestiques et fut accostée par Louise et Paulette.

« Maîtresse, _s'exclamèrent-elles._ Où étiez-vous ? Etes-vous bien ? Supposez que la Baronne voit que vous êtes habillée comme ça ? »

« Pour répondre à vos questions, _dit Danielle, souriant légèrement aux réactions de ses amies,_ j'étais avec Henry… »

« Le prince ? » _haletèrent-elles._

« Oui. Nous sommes fiancés et je suis allée avec lui pour rencontrer ses parents… »

« Le roi et la reine ? Comment étaient-ils ? »

« Ils étaient très gentils. Ils m'ont accueilli à bras ouverts, même si j'avais trompé leur fils. Ils m'ont même demandé de les appeler « Mère » et « Père » en privé. »

« Quelle merveille ! » _s'exclamèrent toutes les deux, en partageant un regard de fierté à quel point Danielle était devenue de la petite fille grossière à une jeune dame prête et raffinée qu'elle était maintenant._

« Quant à vos autres questions : je vais bien. Et si la Baronne me voit, j'ai Henry à mes côtés. Elle n'osera pas aller contre la couronne. »

« C'est vrai. Mais que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je viens pour la robe de mariée de ma mère. J'ai l'intention de la porter pour le bal de ce soir, quand les fiançailles seront annoncées et je veux être mariée à Henry avec elle. »

« Venez avec nous, _dirent-elle, allant de chaque côté de Danielle et la guidant._ Nous l'avons caché afin que Marguerite ne l'ai pas. Cette robe est la vôtre et à personne mais vous devez la porter ! »

« Louise, Paulette, merci ! »

Les deux femmes emmenèrent Danielle dans leur chambre, où elles écartèrent une pierre lâche pour révéler la belle robe, soigneusement conservée et attendant pour Danielle.

« C'est la vôtre, Maîtresse. »

« Merci beaucoup. Je vais revenir. La Baronne ne vous aura pas toujours sous sa coupe. Vous serez tous libres, assez tôt. »

« Nous vous remercions, Maîtresse, mais vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher si vous ne voulez pas être découverte. »

Danielle hocha de la tête, comprenant que le temps était essentiel.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire attention, _assura-t-elle aux deux femmes, qui, à toutes fins utiles, étaient devenus comme des mères pour Danielle._ »

Danielle avait juste eu le temps de se tourner pour partir quand elle entendit le cliquetis de la porte d'entrée de la maison.

« Elle est rentrée ! _murmura Danielle._ »

Curieusement, sa première pensée ne fut pas pour elle mais pour Henry. Sûrement qu'Henry avait pu voir l'arrivée de la Baronne et s'inquiétait pour elle.

« Sortez par derrière, _pressa Paulette._ »

« Dépêchez-vous, _ajouta Louise._ »

« Embrassez Maurice pour moi, _dit Danielle, avant de sortir par l'entrée des domestiques, en même temps que la Baronne et ses filles entrèrent par la porte principale._

* * *

Marchant efficacement à travers les terres, mais en faisant attention à rester inaperçue, Danielle arriva bientôt là où elle avait laissé Henry et Laurent.

Henry l'a immédiatement recueilli dans ses bras. « J'ai vu la Baronne arrivée en voiture. J'étais terrifié pour vous, mon amour. »

« Je vais bien, Henry, _le rassura Danielle._ J'ai récupérée la robe et parlé à Paulette et Louise. Je leur ai dit qu'ils seront bientôt libres de la tyrannie de la Baronne. »

«Ça ils le seront, ma chérie. Danielle, je vous aime. »

« Je vous aime aussi, Henry. »

Et puis ils partagèrent tous les deux un baiser si plein d'amour et de promesse pour le futur, que Laurent fut forcé de se protéger les yeux de la passion qui émanait d'eux.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Salut à tous !**

**Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fabuleuse histoire ! Je vous retrouve à la fin.**

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Le trajet de retour vers le palais fut silencieux.

Laurent songeait à ce qu'il avait appris sur la vie passée de Danielle.

Henry et Danielle communiquaient avec leurs yeux, en disant à l'autre à quel point ils l'aimaient et à quel point ils étaient reconnaissants d'être ensemble.

Leur arrivée fut, heureusement, traitée sans trop de fanfare. Cependant, Leonard de Vinci, étonnamment, était le seul à les attendre.

« Danielle, ma chère, c'est merveilleux de vous voir à nouveau, _dit-il, en lui souriant sincèrement._ »

« Signore, _dit Danielle, plongeant dans une révérence après avoir mis pied à terre._ »

Leonard regarda fixement la femme devant lui. « Levez-vous, Danielle. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous mettre à genoux devant moi, car je savais depuis le début qui vous étiez. »

Danielle se remit sur ses pieds à cette déclaration. « Vous… le saviez ? »

« Eh bien…pas exactement. Mais je savais qui vous n'étiez pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? _demanda Danielle, sentant Henry venir se tenir à ses côtés._ »

« Vos chaussures, ce jour à la Cour, étaient trop grands. N'importe quel courtisant légitime devrait avoir de bonnes chaussures appropriées. Par conséquent, j'ai su que vous ne veniez pas souvent à la Cour, ou que vous prétendiez être quelqu'un que vous n'étiez pas. »

« Je vois, _dit Danielle, tranquillement._ »

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? _demanda Henry._ »

« Danielle devait vous le dire elle-même, _raisonna Leonard._ Elle avait ses raisons, comme tout le monde à la Cour ce jour-là a vu et c'était à elle de vous les révéler. »

« Merci, Leonard, _dit Danielle, se déplaçant pour embrasser le vieil homme._ »

Comme Leonard mit ses bras autour d'elle, Danielle se fixa pour éviter de montrer tous signes de douleur. Henry était toujours désireux qu'elle avait dû lui laisser prendre la responsabilité, comme il sentit que s'il était rentré chez elle plus tôt, elle n'aurait pas eu de problèmes. Danielle avait déjà été forcée de lui rappeler cependant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était punie par la Baronne. Le regard résultant de l'angoisse dans les yeux d'Henry était quelque chose que Danielle espérait ne plus jamais revoir.

« Voulez-vous… Je me demandais…, _commença Danielle. _Voulez-vous m'aider à me préparer pour le bal de ce soir ? »

Jetant un coup d'œil à Henry, Leonard considéra Danielle. « Je serai honoré » _dit-il en lui offrant un salut majestueux, avant de s'écarter pour donner l'intimité au couple pour se dire au revoir pour l'après-midi._

« Je vous aime » _murmura Danielle, se penchant jusqu'à mettre ses lèvres sur celles d'Henry._

« Comme je vous aime, ma chérie, _répondit Henry, souriant dans le baiser. »_

« Je vous verrai ce soir, _dit Danielle, s'écartant à contrecœur. »_

Accompagnée de Leonard, elle se tourna une fois pour saluer Henry, avant qu'elle ne soit emportée à la fois pour le projet du bal de cette nuit _**et**_ le mariage, qui aura lieu dans un mois.

Henry était allé récupérer sa copie d'_Utopie_ avant d'aller le lire dans les écuries. Quelque chose au sujet des chevaux le calmait. Il aimait les observer flairer l'un l'autre, ou brouiller autour de leurs stalles recherchant les morceaux égarés de nourriture, ou simplement souffler hors de leurs nez.

Ensuite, avant que l'un ou l'autre l'ai su, le temps était venu pour eux de faire leur grande entrée au bal.

* * *

Danielle était nerveuse. Elle savait que la Baronne et Marguerite seraient dans l'assistance et elle craignait leurs réactions.

Henry était étonnamment calme. Il n'avait jamais été plus sûr de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, lequel devait annoncer ses fiançailles avec Danielle, l'amour de sa vie.

_Respire, juste respire, _pensa Danielle, fermant ses yeux solidement pour ne pas alerter Henry de sa panique intérieure.

Elle sentit que sa main recevait une légère pression et ouvrit les yeux pour lever les yeux vers le visage soucieux d'Henry.

« Tout ira bien, Danielle. Nous nous aimons et personne ne peut s'opposer à un mariage d'amour. Quant à la Baronne et Marguerite, si elles vous font des menaces, mes parents et moi seront là pour vous protéger. »

« Merci Henry, _répondit Danielle, retournant la pression de sa main et se penchant pour un léger baiser sur la joue d'Henry._ »

Les trompettes sonnèrent et ils tournèrent leur attention au Roi François, qui se raclait la gorge pour commencer son discours.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, _dit-il, _c'est pour moi un grand plaisir que d'annoncer les fiançailles de notre fils, le Prince Henry, à Danielle De Barbarac. »

Il eut une salve d'applaudissement, puis Henry et Danielle se révélèrent, car ils étaient tenus à danser la première danse ensemble.

Alors qu'Henry plaça sa main sur la taille de Danielle, il la sentit frissonner, de plaisir, pas de peur. Il lui sourit en connaissance de cause, ensuite ils partirent. Ils dansèrent divinement, spécialement Danielle, pour n'avoir jamais eu de cours jusqu'à cet après-midi.

A la fin, Henry s'inclina et Danielle fit une révérence.

Tandis qu'ils se levaient, il eut une agitation et soudainement, la Baronne apparut, tirant Marguerite par le poignet. La Baronne se dirigea vers Danielle, soulevant ses mains pour frapper là les fouets l'avaient déjà fait.

Dans un mouvement rapide, Henry souleva Danielle, comme s'ils dansaient encore, et se retrouvant ainsi entre elle et la Baronne.

« Elle vous a trompé, mon seigneur, _dit Rodmilla, arrêtant son attaque et en faisant une révérence pendant qu'elle parlait._ Elle l'est mais une domestique dans ma maison. Libérez-là pour moi et je serai sûre de la punir pour les mensonges qu'elle a dits. »

« Vous vous trompez, Baronne, _dit-il, crachant son titre comme si cela le repoussait._ Si vous pensiez que j'allais libérer la femme que j'aime à votre garde. J'ai vu la manière dont vous la traitez, j'ai vu les marques du fouet. Croyez-vous que quelque chose pourrait me tenter de laisser Danielle partie avec vous ? Elle m'a dit la vérité, à quel point vous avez refusé son droit à la terre de son père, qui aurait fait d'elle une femme de la noblesse et lui aurait valu une place à la Cour. C'est vous qui devait être puni, pour non seulement avoir fait du tort à Danielle, mais vous avez fait du tort à ma mère aussi. Ne lui avez-vous pas dit, seulement cet après-midi, que Danielle, la Comtesse de Lancret, était fiancée et naviguait vers la Belgique ? Vous êtes la menteuse, pas Danielle ! »

A la perturbation de la Baronne, le Roi François et la Reine Marie s'étaient approchés pour soutenir leur fils et leur future belle-fille. Leonard, aussi, fit une apparence, allant aux côtés de Danielle, car Henry était encore placé stratégiquement devant elle pour empêcher la Baronne ou Marguerite de s'approcher plus près. Les autres courtisans pouvaient seulement observer dans un silence stupéfait alors que la Baronne était dénoncée.

Rodmilla était piégée et elle le savait. Elle se laissa tomber dans une plus basse révérence. « Vos Majestés, _dit-elle en reconnaissant le roi et la reine._ »

« Danielle, _dit François,_ je pense que vous devriez être la seule à décider du sort de la Baronne et de ses filles, car elles vous ont fait le plus du tort. »

Danielle s'avança, les jambes tremblantes, se déplaçant pour être aux côtés d'Henry.

« Jacqueline, tu as soigné mon dos ce matin, après que j'ai été fouettée. Je ne te porte aucune mauvaise volonté, car tu m'as toujours traité de façon équitable et a été aussi gentille avec moi que c'était possible. »

Jacqueline sourit et s'avança pour embrasser sa demi-sœur. Henry, observant, sourit à toutes les deux.

Puis Danielle tourna son attention à la Baronne, encore agenouillée, et Marguerite, se mettant à genoux également.

« Je ne penserai plus jamais à vous, car avec Henry, j'ai trouvé la paix de l'esprit, ainsi que le véritable amour. Vous deux, cependant, vous penserez à moi assez souvent, j'en suis certaine, car je sens que votre place est là où était la mienne – comme domestiques, dans ce palais. De cette façon, vous comprendrez à quel traitement vous avez bien voulu me soumettre pendant dix ans, aussi bien d'être le témoin de mon bonheur avec ma nouvelle famille. »

Une fois finie, Danielle s'éloigna, indiquant que le roi et la reine étaient libres de « traiter » avec elles.

« Enlevez-les, _ordonna le Roi François._ »

Alors que Danielle observait sa belle-mère et sa demi-sœur être menées au loin, elle s'appuya sur Henry pour le soutien, après avoir trouvé la force de ses jambes qui l'avaient abandonné. Cependant, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Jacqueline, qui venait juste de perdre sa mère et sa sœur.

« Je suis désolée, Jacqueline, _dit Danielle, la serrant encore._ »

« Absurde, Danielle. Je n'ai aucune loyauté envers elles. Elles t'ont blessé maintes et maintes fois et elle m'ont toujours insulté. Je suis contente qu'elles soient parties. »

« Jacqueline, je vais vivre au palais, avec Henry. Je me demandais, si cela te fait plaisir, veux-tu rester au manoir ?'

« Oh, Danielle. Je serai honorée. Je sais à quel point les terres de ton père sont importantes pour toi. »

« Ce sont les nôtres maintenant, _dit Danielle._ Tant que je peux visiter, _ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire._ »

« Naturellement. Merci ! »

Les demi-sœurs s'étreignirent.

Henry se joint à elle. « Mais pour l'instant, Jacqueline, nous feriez-nous l'honneur à Danielle et moi de votre présence ici au palais ? »

« Votre Altesse, _dit Jacqueline, descendant dans une légère révérence, _ j'en serai très heureuse. »

Elle se leva, souriant à Henry, avant d'apercevoir quelqu'un au-dessus de son épaule, le Capitaine Laurent. Elle rougit lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Danielle n'était pas insensible et lui sourit, prévoyant déjà comment tous les deux allaient finir.

« Veux-tu que je reste avec toi Danielle ? _demanda Jacqueline._ »

« Non, vas profiter du bal, _dit Danielle, donnant à Jacqueline une légère poussée vers la direction de Laurent._ »

Henry et Danielle observèrent l'approche de Laurent vers Jacqueline, en s'inclinant et en demandant la prochaine danse.

« Voulez-vous danser ma chère ? _demanda Henry._ »

Danielle tourna son regard implorant vers lui. « Henry, je sais que nous sommes supposés rester pour tout le bal, mais je suis fatiguée. La confrontation avec la Baronne et Marguerite m'a laissé plus épuisée que je ne le pensais. »

Henry sourit avec compréhension. « Je vais présenter nos excuses à Mère et Père. Puis je vous raccompagne à votre chambre. »

Danielle hocha de la tête, l'observant converser tranquille avec ses parents.

_Ce sont les miens maintenant, aussi, _se dit-elle.

« Prête, Princesse ? _demanda Henry qui avait furtivement glissé derrière elle._ »

Elle sursauta, légèrement surprise, avant de se tourner en souriant à son impétueux fiancé.

« Aussi prête que je ne le serai jamais, Sire, _répondit-elle taquine._ »

Offrant son bras à Danielle, qu'elle accepta, ils partirent pour leurs chambres.

La promenade fut surtout silencieuse, rompu seulement pour échanger des plaisanteries et des regards couvrants.

Danielle, bien qu'en ayant son esprit remplis, était en paix, grâce à l'homme à ses côtés.

Henry observa Danielle alors qu'ils marchaient, s'émerveillant de sa beauté naturelle que la magie de Leonard avait seulement accentuée.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte de la chambre de Danielle.

« C'est ici que je vous laisse, _dit Henry avec regret._ »

« Dormez bien, mon beau prince, _dit Danielle, se penchant pour donner à Henry un baiser de bonne nuit qui les laissa tous les deux sans voix._ »

« Bonne nuit, _murmura-t-il._ »

Ils s'éloignèrent, Henry ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, Danielle restant à la porte de la sienne.

Ils saluèrent l'un l'autre, souriant timidement, avant d'entrer et de fermer leurs portes respectives.

Ils dormirent bien cette nuit-là, chacun rêvant de leur futur heureux à jamais.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer pendant leur mariage et si je devais essayer de le décrire, je voudrais lui faire justice. A cette époque, je ne m'en sens pas capable, donc ceci est la fin, pour l'instant. Si j'ai de l'inspiration, je pourrais écrire plus à une date ultérieure. Merci pour avoir lu. Et à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, vos gentils mots ont beaucoup signifié pour moi.**

**Note de la traductrice : cela fut une bonne expérience pour moi que de traduire cette histoire. Ce fut ma première traduction avant que je n'attaque les OS de Glee sur le couple Klaine. Elle resta spéciale dans mon cœur. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et merci à l'auteur pour m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire son histoire.**


End file.
